Bunnies left behind
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Looking forward to camp? Are you happy?" says Hanna. "Yeah and yeah. Camp's gonna be soooo much fun!" says a happy Clarissa. "I'm glad you feel that way, girl." says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Bunnies left behind**

 **9 year old Clarissa Rivers, the daughter of Hanna and Caleb, is in the back seat of Hanna's car because Hanna is driving her daughter to FCFLG ( Fashion-Camp for Little Girls ) which is a sweet summer-camp for young cute girls who love fashion.**

"Looking forward to camp? Are you happy?" says Hanna.

"Yeah and yeah. Camp's gonna be soooo much fun!" says a happy Clarissa.

"I'm glad you feel that way, girl." says Hanna.

"Do you think me will be safe at camp for almost 2 weeks without you and dad, mommy?" says Clarissa.

"Sure, of course, Issa. The camp leader, Jenny Gordon is a friend of mine and she promised to make sure that no danger will come to my kid." says Hanna.

"Cutie cute!" says a happy Clarissa in her soft childish voice.

"Okay." says Hanna with a nice smile.

"Mom, me love that there's no boys at camp." says Clarissa.

"Alright, sweetie." says Hanna.

2 hours later, Hanna park the car outside the FCFLG area.

Hanna follow Clarissa to the sign-in place.

"Hanna, long time no see." says Jenny Gordon in joy when she sees Hanna. "And I assume this is lil' Clarissa. Welcome."

Hanna helps Clarissa to sign in.

"Jenny, take good care of my Issa." says Hanna.

"Do not worry, Han. Your daughter will be safe here." says Jenny.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"You're welcome, old friend." says Jenny.

"Have fun, girlie." says Hanna as she hug her daughter.

"Okay, mommy." says Clarissa.

Hanna walk back to the car and drive home.

"Come, your cabin's over here." says Jenny.

Clarissa grab her bags and follow Jenny.

"This will be your home away from home during camp. Cabin 22 A." says Jennye as she unlock the door to a pink camp cabin.

Clarissa enter and smile when she sees what the cabin look like on the inside.

"Yay!" says Clarissa.

The cabin is not a typical camp cabin, instead it is a room that a young fashionista like Clarissa herself would like.

"See you later, make yourself at home." says Jenny as she leave.

Clarissa close the door to the cabin and open her bags.

She switch into a cute pink dress.

"No!" says Clarissa when she sees that she does not have her plush bunnies with her.

She cry a bit and then run to the main house where she finds Jenny.

"Where's phone? Me need to call mommy." says Clarissa in a sad tone.

"I something wrong?" says Jenny.

"Yeah, a secret." says Clarissa.

"Okay." says Jenny. "Here's the phone."

Jenny gives Clarissa a phone pass-card in a string so it can be worn around the neck.

"Just put the card in this slot here and then dial the number." says Jenny, explaining to Clarissa how to use the phone.

"Okay." says Clarissa.

Clarissa insert the car into slot 1 and dial Hanna's cell phone number.

"Hanna Rivers here."

"Mom, it's me...Issa."

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, kinda, but I want my bunnies..."

"Didn't you bring those with you?"

"I was going to, but they are not in bag..."

"Alright, sweetie. Mommy will bring the bunnies to her little girl. See ya later."

"Okay. Thanks, mommy!"

Clarissa ends the phone call.

"All good now." says a happy Clarissa.

"That's sweet. Here, take some candy." says Jenny as she give Clarissa a small box of nice raspberry candy.

"Awww! Thanks." says Clarissa.

"Your dress is cute." says Jenny.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

Clarissa return to her cabin.

"Mommy is so cool...!" says Clarissa.

5 hours later, Hanna enter Clarissa's cabin.

"Here, sweetie." says Hanna as she hans Clarissa her two plush bunnies.

"Yay! My cutie bunnies! Awww!" says a very happy Clarissa.

"It's nice that you are happy. Have fun." says Hanna as she give Clarissa a hug and then leave.

Clarissa starts to play with her bunnies.

She pretend that the bunnies are alive.

"Issa, how could you go away wiyhout us?" says Mini Hanna, the pink bunny.

"I'm sorry. Did not mean to leave you guys. Big mistake, it was." says Clarissa.

"We forgive you." says Mini Caleb, the blue bunny as he wave his bunny ears, like he often does.

"Yay!" says Clarissa as she hug her bunnies.

"You're awesome!" says Mini Hanna.

"Thanks." says Clarissa with a cute smile.

"Mini Han, I love you!" says Mini Caleb as he give Mini Hanna a kiss.

"Yay! And I love you, bunny boy!" says a happy Mini Hanna.

"Awww! You bunnies are so sweet." says Clarissa.

"You are sweet too." says Mini Hanna and Mini Caleb.

"Cutie cute." says Clarissa.

Mini Hanna jump up and down in joy.

"Issa, hug me!" says Mini Hanna in her cute adorable bunny voice.

Clarissa gives Mini Hanna a hug.

"Me happy." says Mini Hanna as she wave her bunny ears in joy.

"That's super cute." says Clarissa.

"Awww! Bunny girl." says Mini Caleb as he gives Mini Hanna a kiss.

"Yay!" says Mini Hanna.

Clarissa gently grab her cutie bunnies and place them on her bed.

"Here, guard my yum yum." says Clarissa as she place her two candy jars so it looks like the bunnies hold one each.

Clarissa is happy.

"Awww!" says a happy Clarissa.

Clarissa leave her bunnies in the cabin to go to the first camp activity.

She is very happy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
